


After Hours

by achievement_huntress



Category: Funhaus/Shiphaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntress/pseuds/achievement_huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence and James both hold reputations among the group. Lawrence is notorious for being able to hold out during sex and James can give one hell of a blow job. James, naturally, takes this as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! It's so great to be writing again and especially for a relatively new fandom~ *beaming smile*  
> anyway, forgive me if this is a tad rusty since i've been away for a while (also i warn you that this is headcannon heavy, or at least it may seem that way because there is hardly any fics about these guys)
> 
> i give you nearly 3k words of sonntems smut, enjoy
> 
> edit: in case you recognized it, this was one of the fics sampled in episode #10 of open haus!

James had been hatching this plan for a while. He had thought it through, honed his skills, and had been waiting for the perfect moment to strike ever since. 

It was no secret that Lawrence was a tough nut to crack (literally) (James laughed to himself at this stupid pun). The man was notorious for being able to hold out especially long during sex, only allowing himself to finish when he was just that, finished. Lawrence’s particular favorite part of sex was getting a reaction out of his partner (or partners on some particularly fortunate occasions). He loved to see people reduced and writing and submitted fully under his control, his personal pleasure was just an added bonus. Analytical at all times, even in bed-- how quintessentially Lawrence Sonntag. 

Well, James would be damned if he didn’t take this as a challenge, he had a reputation of his own. He knew how to use what he had. God damn did he know how to do that. James could go from average pretty attractive guy to porny as fuck pretty blue eyes looking up at you and soft pinkish lips and creamy white skin in less than half a second if he wanted to. But, the most prized skill in James’ repertoire was his (nearly) world famous blow job. To put it simply, James (and his tongue--don’t forget the tongue) really knew his way around a dick. James had perfected his craft in every way imaginable. He could find out just how to make someone tick in record time and have them writing before they could even think straight. And I mean let’s be honest here, James would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it at least a little bit too. The thought of someone getting so worked up and feeling so much pleasure all because of him was nothing short of a major turn-on. Also, it was clear that he was pretty damn good at it and who doesn’t like showing off? Not James. 

That’s why blowing Lawrence was the obvious choice to test how long he could truly hold out. 

It was purely by coincidence that Lawrence and James happened to be the last people in the office that night. Coincidence plus that extra video and a half that James had offered to edit for Sean because “joking aside Bruce was right, you deserve a break!” and “I don’t mind staying late!” 

So there they were, sitting alone in uninterrupted silence as they had been for about the past hour. Lawrence had his headphones on and seemed utterly focused on what he was doing-- his eyebrows were furrowed tightly and his face was probably too close to the screen. But, James had faith that whatever he was doing surely could wait… much like rest of that video he was supposed to edit. He supposed now was a good a time as any in the night and he might as well not wait any longer. Abandoning his desk, James rose rather unassumingly and waltzed over to where Lawrence was sitting, placing his hands on the man’s shoulders and rubbing them softly with his strong fingers. 

“Hello James,” Lawrence said bluntly, the attention to his shoulders not distracting him from his work. 

“Hello Lawrence,” James replied, jokingly matching his cadence, “Can I do something for you?”

“Well it depends what it is”, Lawrence said, pulling his headphones off his ears and continuing to work, now without the hyper-focus he had possessed before, his interest in this conversation had grown slightly. 

James bent at the waist and spoke lowly into Lawrence’s ear, “I’d like to make you cum Lawrence, can I make you cum?” Tightening his fingers in the muscle of Lawrence’s shoulders he continued just as soft as before, “You know what I mean, like make you forget about holding back like you usually do and just let go.”

The knots in Lawrence's shoulders strained painfully but deliciously at the rough treatment and he really had to work to hold back his reaction. It took a good amount of that famous self-control to subdue any noises or changes of expression that followed James' jarring request ("and its no doubt pleasurable implications" his mind spoke-- a silent chill running down his back at the thought). He would be lying if he said that the offer didn’t sound appealing to him, but he had to think it through. Do the ends justify the means? Sure this was bound to be a very pleasant experience and he would love to finally see the his famous mouth in action but he was really getting somewhere with what he had been working on... he couldn’t, however, ignore the soft wet lips now pressing against his neck and the image of James on his knees, those soft lips around his dick and his big blue eyes looking up at him--

Well he had already lost his focus, so fuck it. 

\-------------------

In addition to the slight tightness in his pants, all that Lawrence gave in reply James was a soft grunt and “I suppose ‘can you’ is the right question to ask.” Lawrence smirked, fully intending to push the kid a little farther before giving him what he wanted. He clicked around at a few things on his screen and continued to work as usual. 

“Oh come on Lawrence,” James spoke into his neck, slowly releasing his hands from Lawrence’s shoulders and sliding one down over the expanse of his chest and resting in between his legs-- lightly massaging the bulge there, “you at least have to let me try,” he replied slowly with a half-smile that Lawrence could feel distinctly on his neck. 

Well. That was certainly the only encouragement he needed. 

“Okay sure,” he said, even-toned like he wasn’t at all affected by the attention that James was giving him, “but know that I won’t let you off easy.” He pivoted in his chair, facing James and mirroring the smirk on his face, adding a quirk of one eyebrow. 

James happily dropped to his knees in front of him, “trust me, I won’t need you too.” Inner James beamed at the victory as outer James parted Lawrence’s legs slightly so he could move in closer to him. He stroked his inner thighs softly before moving both of his hands forward to his half-hard bulge. He palmed him slowly, pressing the heel of his hand in slightly and stroking the outline of his dick, pleased with himself that he had managed to get the man hard in only a matter of minutes (nice job James, thank you James!). 

After a few minutes of agonizingly slow teasing, James showed some mercy to him. He popped the button on his pants and pulled down the strained zipper, leaving the thin fabric of Lawrence’s boxer briefs as the only barrier between him and his target. James smiled to himself once again and looked up at Lawrence. The man had yet to make a sound or respond physically in any way besides the way his dick was hardening under James’ hands and the 10 long fingers loosely gripping the plastic arms of his office chair. 

Emboldened slightly and desperately wanting to get a reaction out of the man, James leaned forward and mouthed Lawrence's cock through the thin material. As he was looking directly up at the man with his bright blue eyes and his tongue pressing at the clothed tip of Lawrence’s dick, James managed to catch a glimpse of a muscle tensing in his jaw (yet another victory for team James!) just before he finally pulled Lawrence’s cock free from his pants.

Holy shit. Well okay. Lawrence’s dick was… a bit larger than James had originally calculated for. God damn he was almost a challenge for him. He remembered it feeling really big inside him but doesn't every dick feel huge inside you? He tried not to let the shock show on his face but he got the feeling he had failed when Lawrence laughed quietly to himself above him. It looked like Lawrence was opening his mouth to say something but before he could get the words out, James wet his lips, gripped the base of his cock lightly and dragged his tongue along the underside of Lawrence's dick all the way from base to tip. James smirked to himself, he had a feeling that would shut him up. James looked up at Lawrence. His face had retreated back to its original passive position but this time with slightly furrowed brows and a cheek between his teeth, his eyes were focused intently on James and his body was looking relaxed in the chair. Damn he could really hold back, usually that move earned him good solid groan at the least, he could only imagine how the man felt inside. Whatever, roll with the punches, he could do this-- that certainly wasn't all that he's got. James licked his lips again, wetting them liberally before leaning forward and pressing wet kisses against the tip and down the shaft, looking up occasionally at Lawrence to see how he was reacting (also to show off his innocent looking blue eyes, didn't I say he knew how to use what he had?). 

All of his movements were slow and languid, after one kiss his soft lips would drag along his dick to the next and gradually James began to add his tongue too and later a light suck where he found Lawrence was more sensitive. He ran his tongue slowly and softly where the head met the shaft and was rewarded with a shaky exhale from the man above him. James celebrated internally and mentally noted the sensitive spot, stopping there for a minute to work the area. He continued on, now beginning to slowly pump Lawrence in his hand. 

\-----------

James' teasing was nearly unbearably merciless. Everything was slow, so slow but so fucking good. Lawrence realized that maybe this is what it feels like to have sex with him. He prayed that James would move faster, his frustration and arousal growing stronger with every passing second. He knew exactly what James was doing, he was building up his sensitivity. He was making Lawrence savor every minute touch and movement that was given to him. 

Lawrence didn't think that he would succumb to this but as the minutes passed he found it impossible not to. He began to savor the feeling of James' tongue swiping across his head, able to feel every ridge of the man's tongue and god damn did he deserve a pat on the back for holding in the moan that induced. It was all so good and so sweet and the image of those stupid blue doe eyes looking up and then fluttering closed to lap at his cock was singularly one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. 

Lawrence quickly decided that he had had enough of this teasing. It felt like he had already been sitting there for hours under James' mischievous tongue and he had had e-fucking-nough (and yes, putting fuck in the middle of that word was completely necessary thank you very much). But, let's be real, like hell Lawrence was about to beg James to go faster. That was simply out of the question. So he just sat there, at the mercy of the devilish hands and tongue of James Willems until finally, fucking finally, he wet his lips and pulled just the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Oh fuck. Come on keep it together Lawrence. James was bobbing his head slowly, inching forward slightly every time he came back down and moving all the way back up past his head when he moved up. His tongue was working the underside of his cock as he bobbed and his mouth felt impossibly velvety, and warm, and fucking delicious. Overly-sensitized from his earlier teasing, Lawrence felt every sensation tenfold and was calling on his self control hardcore. 

James savored every small noise and reaction from Lawrence as he hollowed out his cheeks and pulled more and more of his length into his mouth. Lawrence was listening too. James' lips stretched obscenely around his girth and the number of truly sinful sucking noises that James was making was truly not helping Lawrence one bit. He felt his resolve slowly cracking and he was not so quick to allow it to. Instead he tightened his grip on his chair, clenched his jaw and tried to remain as passive as possible. 

\-------------------

James’ confidence grew by the second, spurred on by the way that Lawrence’s dick twitched in his mouth every time he sucked in his cheeks and the fact that he could notice the man straining more and more. James bobbed his head down once more and finally slid last inch of Lawrence into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and he groaned at the feeling of having the man so far down his throat. 

Lawrence felt the vibration of the sound completely and with full sensitivity and he couldn’t help but clamp his teeth down on his lip brutally. Fuck if he does that again he’s gonna lose it. James began to pick up the pace, pulling up and down languidly, gradually increasing in speed until he was deepthroating him with every languid bob of his head. Lawrence strained desperately at the chair, trying with every last ounce of himself to hold back but he couldn’t ignore the feeling building inside of him begging him to stop bottling up everything he was feeling. He gripped the chair tighter, the clenched muscles in his arms tensing causing his veins to pop out slightly. James, very proud of himself pushed himself further down, relaxing the muscles in his throat and pulling Lawrence completely inside his mouth again. He groaned again also at the feeling of Lawrence’s girth deep in his throat and received a glorious reaction.

Lawrence finally stopped trying to convince himself that he could hold out through this and the second he felt the vibration of another moan around him that was the last straw. Lawrence groaned deep and loud, throwing his head back and tangling his big hands into James’ too short hair, pulling him down as he canted his hips forward. He wasn’t holding back any more and it felt so good. He breathed rapidly and fucked James’ mouth letting out the occasional moan of, “Fuck James,” or “God it’s so good-” and James was drinking it in. He groaned yet again at the feeling of his mouth being used and combined with the glorious sounds that Lawrence was making, he couldn’t help but reach down and palm himself through his jeans because this was just so good. His jaw ached and he felt spit and pre-come dripping down his lips and neck but right now he did not give a singular fuck because he could feel that Lawrence was close and he couldn’t fucking wait any longer. 

James was proved right when Lawrence groaned out, “Fuck James, I-I’m gonna come!” James grabbed Lawrence’s hips, pulling them forward and pushing every inch of the man inside his mouth again. He moaned again but this time at the feeling of the man coming down his throat and at the obscenely sexy moans falling from his mouth as he rode out his orgasm. Lawrence tightened the fist in James’ hair as his velvety throat clenched around him, he was in a state of complete fucking bliss as his orgasm surged through him. 

Eventually, the fist in James' hair and the hand gripping his chin fell away to Lawrence’s sides as the man breathed heavily in his post-orgasm haze. James pulled off of him, tucking him into his pants and zipping them back up, almost making it seem like nothing had even happened. He sat back on his haunches and wiped the spit and cum from his face and bruised lips with the back of his hand while Lawrence watched in awe, all blush-faced and worn out. 

“Your jaw is going to be sore for a while, sorry about that,” Lawrence said after a few moments of silence (obviously not that sorry). 

“I don’t mind at all,” James said, the rough rasp in his voice surprising them both. 

Lawrence exhaustedly looked at the abandoned work on his computer, “I doubt either of us are going to be able to continue working,” he thought for a moment and sighed, “do you want to go get a drink?”


End file.
